


Plane Ride | Park Chanyeol x Male Reader

by LittleSpace



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Boy x boy, EXO Imagine, EXO Oneshot, EXO Scenario, EXO x Male Reader, EXO x Reader, M/M, cr: littlespace, kpop imagine - Freeform, kpop oneshot, kpop scenario, kpop x male reader, kpop x reader, male x male
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpace/pseuds/LittleSpace
Summary: Tired from his practices, Chanyeol falls asleep on the plane ride home, and just so happens to cuddle into a complete stranger.





	Plane Ride | Park Chanyeol x Male Reader

* * *

                The brunette wobbled onto the plane. His mind was foggy from lack of sleep, and he just could not think right. He had been practicing day in, and day out for his group’s newest song and dance, and it was beginning to take a toll on him. He had missed several nights of sleep, just trying to learn to song alone. Normally it would not take him this long to memorize the lyrics and choreography, but something about this week in particular was different. Most of the members had their own schedules to attend to, which left a minute amount of the group to practice alone.

 

                He looked down at his wrist, and noted the seat number that SM had payed for him. He had traveled to Japan as a little treat for how well he was doing. If he knew that his group members would not have went with him, then he would have stayed in Korea. He was practically shoved out of the studio that morning, handed a luggage bag and ticket, and was drove to the airport. He had no idea what was going on, but since he had those materials, he had thought the other boys would have had them as well.

 

                He looked down at his wrist once more, gaze flickering up from the neat 13 that was printed on his skin, to the 13 that was just above his head. He shrugged off his coat, and took the seat closest to the window. He could already hear some commotion in the back, and he did not know what it was about. On his way to Japan, a couple fangirls would walk past him time and time again, only wanting to brush a hand against his arm. At first it didn’t bother him much, he understood that people can touch someone by accident, but that was until he continuously got touched.

 

                Once sitting, he balled his coat up into a ball, and shoved it in between his shoulder and the window. From a previous experience, the windows could get somewhat cold planes. Most would argue with him about that, but he himself felt the chill that they were caked in.

 

                He shifted his form so he was more comfortable, and stared outside the window. By the looks of the long line outside, he had a while till they were actually going to take off. He hated how he was always given special treatment when it came to planes, and would be told to get on first. He was an idol, yes, but that did not make him any less of a human. He didn’t care for people that would constantly try to touch him, but he would have learned to deal with it if he was able to get on the plane with everyone else.

 

                “Mind if I sit here? Some moron took my seat.”

 

                The brunette turned his head, eyes looking over the man that stood in front of him. His breath was taken away for a mere second as he finally took in the beauty of the other person. He closed his eyes, and opened them slowly. “Go ahead. I would rather have you here instead of some creep.” He motioned for the man to sit down, before he turned back to the window once again. His words were honest. He was glad that someone normal was going to sit next to him, rather than some creep that just wanted to take  _secret_ photos with an idol. He was pretty understanding when it came to what the fans felt, but when it came to creepy acts such as photo taking that was where he drew the line.

 

                “You’re Park Chanyeol, aren’t you?” The [hair color] haired man asked, peering over at the man. “No, I’m not just sitting here because of that.” He added, chuckling a little. “I just heard some of your fans talking outside about a Park Chanyeol being on board.”

 

                “Well you would be correct.” Chanyeol nodded his head, beginning to feel drowsy once more. He had planned on taking a nap as the other passengers were boarding, yet it seemed nearly impossible at this point. He should have thought twice before allowing someone to sit next to him. People talk, and that would just make him stay awake longer. He wanted to ask the other man to quiet down, but he also enjoyed talking to him. He hadn’t been able to talk to people much during the week, so being able to actually be able to talk to someone was a huge relief to him.

 

                “It was quite obvious though. Not anyone can look as good as you, especially when they look like they haven’t slept in days.” The man chuckled once he earned a funny look from the other man. “I don’t mean to sound rude, so please don’t feel offended by my words. It’s just that, maybe most can’t see it, but you look drained.” He shifted in his own seat, making it easier for him to look over at the other man. “I’ll shut up so you can sleep.” He murmured, patting the idols shoulder. He could not believe that a famous idol had traveled to a different country alone, especially with how fans treat celebrities anymore.

 

                He moved his gaze to his lap, not knowing what to do. He was hoping that he would have been able to chat with the passenger that sat next to him more, but considering he had chosen a seat with an incredibly tired idol, he knew otherwise. He fidgeted with his hands, going as far as to playing with the zipper on the end of his shirts sleeves. Whenever he spoke to someone, and spoke for a while, he needed to continue to speak. If not, then he would begin to hyperventilate, and it would become hard for him to focus.

 

                His heart beat increased when he felt a weight on his shoulder, and the feeling of strands of hair tickle his neck. He looked over, and was surprised to see that the brunette was cuddling into his side. He would have never expected someone to do such a thing, especially to a complete stranger at that. He did not want to be rude and push the idol away, but he did not want anyone to get the wrong idea. He had seen several rumors online about idols, and he just hoped that nothing would spring up about him. Fans were relentless when it came to scandals, and he did not want the idols career to end over such a small incident.

 

                The [hair color] haired man laughed. He was stressing too much. They were just simply people on a plane, that one just so happens to like sleeping with their heads on another person’s shoulder. It was just something that normal people did, so it was not worth worrying about.

 

                He shifted in his seat, his own eyes feeling slightly heavy. He had traveled from country to country because of the extracurricular activities that he had chosen, and had not been able to get much sleep. Those that had also taken the activity were extremely loud, and never seemed to sleep. Whenever the man would try his hardest to get even the smallest once of sleep, he would be awoken by yelling or loud music. He had originally planned to sit with his group, but the lot kicked him from his seat, and made him find his own.

 

                He closed his eyes. He had gotten used to the silence, and felt content. He had dreaded sitting with the idol, just because fangirls could get very territorial, and he was afraid that he would get called out for it. He allowed himself to relax his body, and let his head lay lightly on the other man’s. He had been cold before, and now he felt just a little warmer.

 

                He allowed his eyes too close, and slowly began to snore softly.


End file.
